Talk:Portal:Alliance Battles
i've just made this (sort of-copied the script for the GvG and just edited where necessary), it obviously needs work i couldn't think of what to write so i put what i could so it's at least there to be done when someone can-will do the other's tomorrow if they're not done (and assuming i can O_o)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 01:22, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :I'll delete this and place it in my sandbox. Tommorow, I'll have a new color scheme setup and an introduction. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:42, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::k np, just thought i'd at ;east get a basic "skeleton" for it, i would have changed the color but i wasn't sure which value to change as the one i did change changed the white of the box (so the background i think) and when i fathed with others it didn't seem to change anything. Any who i'll make one for the others and create a sandbox of my own to post in, then you can have a ganderz and see what you think (i'll make it better than the one i posted beforehand)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Ok, done. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:43, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :kool looks alright, in about 30 mins (coz i'm making jam XD) i'll design the basic Arenas one (i would do HA but well i don't really do HA so i don't know what kind of info want's putting there =D), i should be able to fathem out what to tinker with areans but so i know when you say areans i gather TA and RA. but do you want heros and zashin inc.? because i shall quite happily get them made in it =), well eventually anyway (not the biggest user of wikicode or HTML or anything of that sort for that matter......)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Let's work on the existing portals- on making them not suck. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:59, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::fair does, i'll get working ont his one then (just because i love AB =))PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:19, 30 August 2007 (CEST) High faction guilds guilds use FFFing to get their faction, not AB. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 19:33, 30 August 2007 (CEST) : yeh god....who would be so stupid as to do that *cough* *shifty glance* it wasn't me i swear!!!! ok fine it was me ;), as you should no by now-not from high end guild, all faction comes from me, mainly because it seems like I'm the only member -.-, i just thought of something actually which might be worth adding, it's good for guilds to do AB because not only do they gain alliance faction, they also gain balth. faction which will benefit them personally which may be another reason people AB (mainly why i do.)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:44, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Maybe a "Solo Capping" strategy could be discussed? I.E. four solo cappers on one team, and implementation thereof. --Kyle van der Meer 16:14, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :Guess that wouldn't fit into team strategies... hmm... --Kyle van der Meer 16:15, 27 September 2007 (CEST) ::Well what we could do is always make another section for general strategies, if it was felt that we would benifit from it-but we'd need a few more people to agree to it....ideally you want to talk to Grinch-if he doesn't respond here, try leaving a message on his talk page...PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:56, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :::I respond everywhere ;) I'll rename "Team Strategies" to "Strategies" and you can add it right to the guide. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:49, 28 September 2007 (CEST) Should I link this to Guide:Introduction_to_Alliance_Battles? --Mala 14:27, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :i think just for newbies. The real potentional of this portal is to bring new strategies and options to pimp out the gameplay. I'm gonna start working on articles here soon. --20px[[User:Korineczek| Korineczek]] 11:53, 19 December 2007 (CET) Map format/syntax Errm thinking we need this actually doing at some point (talking at Grinch here more than anyone but anyones welcome I guess....) Link: PvXwiki:Map_Format_and_Syntax [[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 12:13, 20 December 2007 (EST)